A Light in the Dark
by KuriousKat256
Summary: Pitch is the only one who can save his opposite, since he is the only one able to overrun her light. As always, he refuses to do good, but knows deep inside that he owes this spirit something. Will he allow a new dark age to come, or save the only being that's ever been kind to him and shown him he's needed? Besides, everyone knows the light can't shine without the dark.


_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Rise of the Guardians characters. Just my OC, Stella. All character rights go to DreamWorks._

_Summary: _  
><em>Stella is the guardian and spirit of light and belief. Pitch's polar opposite. She loves bringing sunshine and warmth to everyone, since it makes her oh so happy, but sometimes she wonders what its like being her opposite. She's never met Pitch before, and desperately wants to meet the spirit that evens her out. Eventually, she does come across him, but he turns away from her, every time she tries to get close. Before Christmas comes around, she visits him again, trying to get him to speak with her, but this time ends differently. This time, instead of sweeping himself away in a swirl of black sand, he attacks her. Stella was unprepared for the attack, but luckily a certain winter spirit shows up and rescues her from the dark. He takes her back to the North Pole, where each of the guardians tell her that Pitch is no good, and that she needs to stay away from him, for her own safety. <em>_Unfortunately for them, Stella is unwilling to give up on Pitch. She is the spirit of belief after all. She tells them that she's seen the good in him, and that the only thing that is making him truly dark, is the rejection he's received from both the Guardians and the children of the world. He had a family before this, a heart, and a will of goodness and purity. But when he was turned into the Nightmare King, and his family was lost to him, he shut himself out from the world, sulking in his own self hatred and guilt. Stella believed that if maybe, she could get at least some children to believe in Pitch, or at least just know he's there, that Pitch might brighten up and come out of his shell of solitude. __Pitch shows no signs of doing such a thing, but Stella is far from giving up on him. She comes back again and again, and again and again Pitch thwarts her off with black sand and nightmares. During one attack against the Guardians, the Guardians attempt to end Pitch for good. Stella steps in, trying to save Pitch from being defeated again, but fails miserably, for she is struck with too many of Pitch's arrows, one specifically hitting her heart of gold. __The effects of Pitch's arrow hitting Stella's heart are dire, and put her life at risk. The darkness is slowly spreading throughout her body, overlapping the light that once inhabited it. The balance between light and dark, belief and doubt, is slowly shifting. The days are getting shorter, and the nights longer. If Stella's eternal light fades away, then there will be no more light to warm the Earth, or brighten the sky. Belief in any spirit of source of magic will disappear, as Stella is the one to protect that feeling as well. Pitch is the only one who can save his opposite, since he is the only one able to overrun her light.  
><em>_As always, Pitch refuses to help, since he despises the Guardians, and is jealous of their child believers. Deep inside though, he knows that he should help, and basically owes Stella something. She tried so hard to make him feel welcome and wanted, but every time he would never accept her kindness. Then, she even protected him in a fight that wasn't hers, and was going to pay the ultimate price for it. __Will Pitch allow the world to fall into what he's always wanted: another Dark Age, or will he do something good for once, just because a certain spirit of light made their way to his heart, and made him see that he's needed. Because everyone knows the light can't shine without the dark. _

They call me...uh, well...no one calls me anything really, since they can't see me and all. But if someone happen to ask my name, I'd tell them Stella. My name is Stella O' Shine and I am the spirit of Light and Belief. Basically nothing would exist without me! Crazy, right? I mean almost everything is built upon belief. First you have to have an idea. Then you have to blah, blah, blah, blah planning. And finally, you have to believe you can do...whatever it is you're doing. And that's why I'm here. To make sure all of that happens. Oh, and to make the sun rises and sets, bring warmth to the Earth, and so on. As I always say, "A girl's job is never done." I enjoy my job though. I'm a spirit and all, so I can fly and have powers over light, fire, and other things that would take me a life time to name and explain. As a spirit I have a story, its just not like the others. All the other spirits started off as a human, living a human life, and doing human things. Me? I was never a human in the first place. When I was created, I was the first light. The first spark of life when the universe was only a blank canvas. Of course, there was the Man on the Moon, but otherwise I was pretty much alone most of the time. Each day I would wake up, raise the sun, spread warmth to the places that needed it, and then set the sun in the evening. It was a daily, on going, routine that I could never get out of, not matter how hard I tried.

I'd only ever felt kindness, warmth, and absolute happiness. Sometimes I wondered what it would be like to feel anything other than that. Like maybe feelings and emotions opposite to mine. It sounds like an awful thing to wish for, but everything can't be rainbows, butterflies, and sugar coated candies, now can it? I know that as the spirit of light and belief there has to be another spirit that evens be out as my opposite. The spirit of darkness and doubt. I've never met him before, but I know of him well. He's the Nightmare King, better know as Pitch Black or the Boogeyman. All my life as a spirit, I've always wanted to meet him, since he is my equal after all. Neither of us could really exist without each other. Besides, my light is needed by other spirits as well, like Mother Nature, so she can grow her beautiful trees and flowers. I was also the one to make sure the sun rose, as well as provide the warmth during the day and the summer as well. My home used to be alongside my friend Manny, or the Man on the Moon, where I resided on the sun, as the Woman on the Sun. Of course I could withstand the heat and brightness it gave off, but it was also rather lonely. No other being could or would visit me in my home, except my sunshine pixies and flare creatures, I called flarelings. They were like tiny flares of fire and light that bounced around like bunnies, just a lot more lethal and adorable. They could always be found dancing around the edges of the sun, making those flare-like swirls people see when they look through a telescope or on a map.

At least people know of my home and admire it from afar. Manny is just so lucky to have others visit his home and study it up close. Why did my home have to be so...dangerous to others? If someone could visit me and would visit me I'd make sure it was all worth it. The sun is quite beautiful up close, that is, if someone can come that close. The space where I slept and spent my free time was no where specific on the sun, since I couldn't build a house or building without the humans catching a glance of it with their satellites and then going into a whole fiasco about life on the sun. In that case, I spent almost every waking moment playing with my little friends, or just daydreaming about what it would be like to visit Earth and meet the other spirits that resided there, like Pitch.

After about 2,000 more years, the loneliness and want for companionship was too much, so I finally left my home. I knew getting there wouldn't be easy, since nobody could really miss a giant ball of sunlight and fire rushing towards them. In that case, I went to Manny, since his home is safe for the both of us, and asked for his opinion on the matter. He told me that he could help me catch a star that would be heading towards Earth. I spent a month on the Moon, pacing back and forth, waiting for the star to approach. Manny always found my levels of anticipation humorous, and always told me that I worried to much about nothing.

About four days before the star would arrive, I told Manny my intentions for when I arrived on Earth. He was slightly shocked that I wanted to find Pitch, but understood my reasons why. He warned me about Pitch's reputation among the other spirits, and told me that I shouldn't spill my intentions to anyone I might come across. I assured him that as my opposite, he was nothing I couldn't handle, but I always had been a bit hotheaded when it came to any form of possible competition.

I left four days after, thanking my dear friend, and then catching my ride. The trip there was anything but uncomfortable for me. I passed all the planets in the solar system, and many other stars as well. When the star and I entered Earth's atmosphere, the pressure became more intense, as well as the speed. The star was supposed to land somewhere a little outside a place Manny had called Burgess, Pennsylvania. I'd never heard of the place before, this being my first time to Earth and all.

The star landed with a heavy, resounding 'THUD,' right in the middle of a bunch of trees. As soon as it hit the ground, all the light from it faded, leaving only a mass of dead star in its place. I knew that somebody was bound to come along the next day to see what had happened the night before, so I decided it was best to cover up the bigger evidence of my arrival. I slowly, and cautiously burned the remains of the star into the Earth's soil, so that only a large crater was left in its place. Satisfied with my work on hiding evidence, I decided to rest until morning. Of course I would have to get up and make sure the sun had made it into the sky, but until then I was just going to be lazy.

I found a small tree, next to a frozen pond, taking note that I had arrived around the beginning of winter, and settled onto one of the branches. Before I feel asleep though, I could've sworn I saw a pair of golden eyes watching me from not too far, but decided to pass it off as a night critter. What I didn't know though, was that there were more than just night critters stalking through the very woods I resided in.


End file.
